


Smoothness

by cnoocy



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: Gen Battle, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Rapunzel- smooth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothness

Old ladies sometimes whisper about how beautiful the queen's hair was when she first came to the palace. Her hair fell to her chin then, no longer the golden stairway of legend, but still shone in the sun like a river at sunset. It was only after the babies came that she shaved her head bald, saying to her ladies that having the children pull her hair brought back bad memories. And since the fashion in the court becomes the fashion in the town, that is why our land is known far and wide for the excellence of our hats.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gen Battle at http://fox1013.livejournal.com/1606070.html.


End file.
